In recent years, semiconductor devices have been used in various electronic appliances, and development of the semiconductor devices are actively advanced. As one of the semiconductor devices, there is a semiconductor device having a source driver 101, a gate driver 106 and a pixel 110 (see FIG. 20A; and see Patent Document 1).
A signal output circuit 10 included in the source driver 101 is supplied with potentials from a high potential power source (VDD1) and a low potential power source (VSS1). The signal output circuit 10 included in the source driver 101 has input and output nodes, and the output node outputs a signal having the same potential as VDD1 or VSS1 upon input of a signal to the input node. The signal outputted from the signal output circuit 10 is inputted to a p-channel transistor 113 through a source line 115 and an n-channel transistor 112, thereby the p-channel transistor 113 is turned on or off.
A signal output circuit 10 included in the gate driver 106 is supplied with potentials from a high potential power source (VDD2) and a low potential power source (VSS2). The signal output circuit 10 included in the gate driver 106 has input and output nodes, and the output node outputs a signal having the same potential as VDD2 or VSS2 upon input of a signal to the input node. The signal outputted from the signal output circuit 10 is inputted to the n-channel transistor 112 through a gate line 116, thereby the n-channel transistor 112 is turned on or off.
A potential of the source line 115 connected to the output node of the signal output circuit 10 included in the source driver 101 alternately changes between potentials of the VDD1 and VSS1 (see FIG. 20B). Similarly, a potential of the gate line 116 connected to the output node of the signal output circuit 10 included in the gate driver 106 alternately changes between potentials of the VDD2 or VSS2.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-126513 (FIGS. 12 and 13)